What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Groove Town
Groove Town is an American traditionally-animated period comedy-adventure series created by Doug Langdale. The show is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. It premiered on September 16, 2000 and ended on December 12, 2009. The show's creator and producer is Alan Zaslove. The series ran through a total of 10 seasons (with names based on a 1970s decade), spanned TBD episodes and a television film Groovy Holidays ''as the series finale, making it the longest running animated series ran throughout the decade. Sypnosis The series focuses on two best friends, a talking puppy, a girl, two kids and a talking woodpecker (set in the 1970s) are going through misadventures facing supervillians in everyday life. They even own the Groove Machine, a big van with a rainbow-gradient paintjob. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. Main * '''Jack' (voiced by Townsend Coleman) - The tall, long-haired and laid-back leader of the team. While he speaks modern slang like all young adults of the 70s, Richie and Debbie speak more normally in American English. He is one of the few able to drive. * Richie (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - The short and intelligent one of the team. He is also the voice of reason. * Al Bino (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A talking furry white puppy, who used to live in a pet store, but is currently owned by Richie. His name is a word play on "albino". * Debbie (voiced by June Foray) - Jack's girlfriend in the series. She is also close friends with Richie and his pet dog, Al Bino. * Andy and Ashley (both voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Richie's 10-year old nephew and niece. They're most likely fraternal twins. Their mother is Richie's unnamed sister, who is never seen throughout the entire series. Ashley (in her off-screen adult form) is also the narrator of most episodes (in a simlar way to Adam Goldberg from The Goldbergs), usually starting with "As far back as I can remember....". * Carolina 'Carol' Woodpecker (voiced by Estelle Harris) - A shrill, impatient, accident-prone, sarcastic pink acorn woodpecker who lives with Jack, Richie and the gang. She serves as one of the comic reliefs in the show. Supporting * Prince Angel (voiced by Hal Sparks) - A prince who would rather hang out at the mall with his friends than rule a kingdom. He debuted in the second episode, "Knightly Hi-jinks". * Magiskull (voiced by Michael Bell) - A skeleton wizard who resembles Death. He is lucky enough to be an ally and friend of Jack, Richie and the gang and is also a rather clumsy sorcerer who usually wreaks havoc with his spells rather than being useful. His knowledge of magic and magical items, and most other things, surpasses the rest of the cast. He debuted in the second episode, "Knightly Hi-jinks". * Mildred 'Millie' Woodpecker (voiced by Andrea Martin) - Carol's sister. She is portrayed as a green acorn woodpecker and speaks in a high-pitched voice with a New York City accent. * Ronald (voiced by Frank Welker) - Debbie's strong and muscular yet bumbling older brother. He is two years older and a bit bigger than his sister. * Conrad (voiced by Danny Pudi) - One of Richie's childhood friends from school and is one of the characters in the supporting cast to wear glasses. He is an inventor/scientist and debuted in the tenth episode, "TBA". * Rita (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Richie's girlfriend. She only appears in a few episodes. Antagonists * El Skullator (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Magiskull's evil twin. He also has a Mexican accent, similar to Speedy Gonzales from Looney Tunes. * Stella (voiced by Sandy Fox) - A ghost of a flapper from the twenties that wants to turn the world back into the twenties. * Robber Raccoon (voiced by Frank Welker) - A raccoon burglar who frequently steals merchandise from the other characters. * Le Dragon de Violet (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - Despite his French name and his giant size, he is the ultimate force of destruction. He is portrayed as a realistically-drawn purple dragon with red eyes. * Witch Mercurite (voiced by June Foray) - An evil witch who plans to drain all of the Psychedelic Heroes' superpowers into her body in order to conquer the universe. * Krazy Clown (voiced by Paul Rugg) - A crazy, psychopathic clown with a high-pitched voice. * Princess Teriyaki and Queen Edon (voiced by Melissa Rivers and Holly Farris impersonating Joan Rivers) - Teriyaki is an evil sorceress princess who once dated Conrad, but he ended up dumping her. Edon is Teriyaki's mother and keeps on trying to teach Teriyaki to be more evil. Her father is good, making her half-evil. Voice Cast Episodes Click here Production Development Background Casting Writing Voices Animation Music Singer and composer Bob Dorough (best notable for ABC’s Schoolhouse Rock) was hired to compose the show’s music, to have it with the 1970s feel. Trivia * Most of the characters have similarities in character designs. ** Jack, Richie, Al Bino, Debbie, Andy and Ashley's character designs are heavily inspired by Johan, a Smurf, Smoogle, Princess Savina, Snappy Smurfling and Sassette Smurfling (all from Johan and Peewit and The Smurfs). ** Carol's character design is similar to that of an acorn woodpecker. ** Prince Angel's design is similar to Tak Juju from Tak and the Power of Juju, except he has blond hair and peach skin. ** Conrad's design is based off of Brainy Smurf (also from The Smurfs). ** Princess Teriyaki and Queen Edon's character designs are based off Stormer and Pizazz from Jem and the Holograms. ** Rita's character design is similar to Smurfette (from The Smurfs), minus the cap. ** Witch Mercurite's character design is similar to Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes). * The show is set in Los Angeles, California in the 1970s decade. Some episodes would have the characters appear as movie stars in Hollywood, the central region of Los Angeles. * Unlike other shows, the animation for the opening sequence of the show is done traditionally in-house with cel shading. The episodes in general are most likely outsourced to South Korea (Rough Draft Korea, Yeson Entertainment, AKOM Production Co.) and Taiwan (Wang Film Productions). * The show was reminiscence to the 1970s animated series, particularly cartoons from Hanna-Barbera and Filmation during that decade Gallery Quotes 'Jack: '(repeated line) Groovy Groove!